


Untouched

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler makes Josh feel good.





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xNemesisxReisingx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNemesisxReisingx/gifts).



> This is a (one day early, since I won't be able to post it tomorrow) birthday gift for [xNemesisxReisingx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xNemesisxReisingx/pseuds/xNemesisxReisingx). She’s literally the sweetest, most supportive and the craziest person I’ve met on ao3. Happy birthday, Nemesis. Have a great day. I love you :3

It starts with a long lavender scented bath and a feet massage. 

Tyler dries him off with a big fluffy towel and leads him to the bedroom. Josh allows himself to fall back against the pillows of their king sized bed and get comfortable. He closes his eyes.

There are warm hands on his skin, hands he knows too well, and they focus on the tip of each toe, thumbs moving in small circles towards the heel. Tyler rubs the bottom of his foot, just to go back in the direction of the toes again. He runs his hands over the entire length of Josh's foot, using firm pressure here and there. 

The massage continues for the next few minutes. When Tyler is done with one foot, he moves to the other, repeating the whole process from the beginning. It ends with a slow lick, from toes to the ankle of Josh's left foot. 

The drummer lets out a shaky breath when the singer's soft lips press against his shin. They move up and to the sides, agonizingly slow, leaving gentle kisses all over the skin. It seems like hours pass before there's a kiss on his knee. Tyler pays special attention to the spot where his own name is permanently tatooed on Josh's leg.

They're both naked and Josh feels aroused more than he's ever been in his entire life. He's shaking and his heart beats crazily fast. Tyler's hands rest still on his leg for a moment but then his fingers start tracing patterns on Josh's hip, never touching his aching member. The singer kisses his way up Josh's thigh. 

Josh's mind flashes with one word that could perfectly describe the state he's in: _torture_. But if he was tortured like this for the rest of his life, he wouldn't dare to disagree.

„Please...” He whimpers and bites his fist when the singer's lips ghost over the inside of his thigh. Close but still not close enough.

Tyler takes his time. He pays attention to every inch of Josh's skin, not leaving a single unkissed spot. He keeps his lips at the drummer's hip for a few seconds longer than usually and then, changes the bed's side, kneeling next to Josh and leaving kisses all over his right leg, just like before - from toes to the knee, from the knee to the thigh, from the thigh to the hip. 

He stares at Josh's erection for a moment but then ignores it and kisses the spot right above where the pubic hair begin. His lips continue the journey. Soft kisses are placed all over Josh's v-line, stomach and sides. Left and right, inch by inch, until he reaches his ribs. He focuses on the drummer's chest, licking and biting, never too hard. He spends a few long minutes running his tongue over each of Josh's nipples and the older boy moans underneath him, squeezing his eyes shut so hard his eyelids hurt. 

He's leaking and Tyler is the biggest tease in history. The desire to touch himself is huge and Tyler senses it. He pins Josh's wrists to the bed right above his head. Kisses land on the drummer's collar bones, shoulders, neck. He tilts his chin up to give the singer better access to his sensitive spots. He frees his wrists and rests his hands on Tyler's head, running his fingers through the dark locks. He tries to buckle his hips up to get some friction but Tyler is quick enough to shift back before Josh can grind against him. He stops sucking the flesh below his ear and leans back to look at the drummer. He slowly shakes his head. 

„No.”

„Tyler, please, it actually _hurts_.”

Tyler smiles and goes back to kissing Josh's left shoulder. This time, he laces their fingers together and moves his lips down, kissing his way down from the shoulder, upper arm and the crook of the drummer's elbow to his knuckles.

„You must be kidding me.” Josh breathes out. 

He almost rolls his eyes when Tyler changes the side of the bed again and focuses on his other arm. 

„I love you. I love every inch of you.” Tyler says, pulling himself up after placing the last kiss on Josh's wrist.

He connects their lips together, sucking on the drummer's bottom lip. Josh lifts his hand and places it on Tyler's cheek, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. They make out for a while but then Tyler pulls off and kisses Josh's cheek. Then, the other one. He leaves butterfly kisses all over Josh's face, his eyelids and forehead, his temples and the bridge of his nose. 

„Turn around.” Tyler murmurs.

Josh obeys. He rolls onto his stomach and gasps when his hard member presses against the sheets. He closes his eyes and waits. And just like he expects, there are lips on the back of his neck and sloppy kisses pressed against his shoulder blades, down his spine, loins, the small of his back. 

He lets out a content sigh when Tyler's hands start massaging his buttocks. Tyler doesn't miss the opportunity to kiss the area as well. Left side and the back of the left thigh. Right side and the back of the right thigh. 

„Up. Hands and knees.” He commands softly.

Josh positiones himself just like the singer wants him. Tyler spreads his buttcheeks and buries his face between them. He kisses the hole and Josh can't help but moan loudly and fist the sheets. The kiss is followed by a lick, then another one. 

„Tyler.” Josh pants. „Tyler, _Tyler_...”

The younger boy keeps licking and sucking, rubbing his hands over Josh's hips. He stops a few times to take a breath and kiss Josh's lower back just to focus on licking over the hole again a few seconds later.

Josh's mind goes blank. He curses, cries, begs and whines, prays and moans Tyler's name, everything at the same time. 

„Shit, _fuck_ , Tyler! Please, Tyler, yes, I'm-”

Tyler pushes the tongue in and Josh loses it. His arms give out and he lands face first on the pillows. Before he can say a word of warning, he's coming, hard. The release is painful and blissful at the same time. The hot white fluid shots out of him, staining his stomach and the sheets. Tyler keeps his hips in place, still working him through his orgasm until Josh is too spent to stay in his position any longer and he falls to his side and then rolls onto his back again. 

His chest moves quickly up and down and he hides his face behind his hands, letting out a sob. He's a trembling mess. He arches his back when Tyler takes him into his mouth, licking him clean, even if he knows that Josh is not that fond of overstimulation. 

Then, he lies down on top of the drummer, propping his chin on Josh's stomach and waits for his boyfriend to come down from his high. After a long few minutes, Josh drops his hands, looking down at Tyler. He wipes his damp eyes and sniffs. He exales.

He touches Tyler's face and strokes the singer's cheek with his thumb.

„You'll be the death of me.” He says in a raspy voice.

„Untouched.” Tyler grins. „You just came harder than ever. Untouched.”

„You almost made me pass out.” Josh chuckles. „Wait, Ty, let me...” He props himself on his elbow and looks at Tyler's soft penis. „Oh.” 

„It's okay, relax. I jerked myself off when I was eating you out. I couldn't resist.” The singer winks. „We need to change the sheets. They're gross.”

„Yeah, yeah. Just... One minute. I need one more minute.”

 

Eyes meet eyes. Smiles match. Lips meet lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

„Happy birthday, Josh. I love you.”


End file.
